Different Lines
by Millennial Darkness
Summary: (Black Haze) Casper High accidentally gets destroyed in a ghost fight, so now, Danny is off to Helios with most of his classmates while Casper is being rebuilt. But, what if Danny might actually stay at Helios, because he has magic? So, if that is so, what of his parents? And why does he call his name fake?


**There will be some differences, but mainly sticking to the Black Haze timeline. PP hasn't happened, but Ultimate Enemy and De-Stabilized have happened, as well as Undergrowth and Vortex having gone by. As such, let's hop into it!**

Danny's Pov

 _Two Days Ago_

 _Flying over Amity Park is an absolute release for me. Except I always find myself staring off into the distance of the magical communities. Jealous of their life as a nice rustic community that uses magic to get around daily life as we non-magical people know it. I usually paid a visit to their libraries, studying what I could late into the night after completing my homework, and making sure it was in my locker long in advance. Many or a few extra copies in hand depending on how my day was going. My parents, being scientists, discredited magic. Seeing it as they saw the ghosts they hunted down to destroy. And, ever since HIM, my parents have been a bit more...vicious._

 _They have destroyed Walker, he attacked me again in human form, he never stood a chance. Penelope Spectra, they caught her feeding on emotions, experimented on her. I tried getting her out multiple times, but it was just too late. Bertrand, in an attempt to save Spectra, was also destroyed. Skulker, has also perished. Along with Desiree, Technus, Dani...I don't wish to speak of how I lost her...Vlad, and many others I used to fight. They even destroyed the Box Ghost and Klemper! And they were harmless! Now that they are gone, new, more powerful ghosts have taken their place. Pushing me to get stronger, desperately._

 _I have new regular enemies, which I shall list. Vortex, Undergrowth, and Fright Knight, are familiar ones. The new ones are: Beerain, a bug controlling ghost that likes to poison me. I've become immune to many of her poisons though, and have all the antidotes to ones I'm not quite immune to yet. Alice, an insane child ghost who wishes to keep me as a doll or playmate of hers forever. Klearly, an odd ghost who wishes to pull me into the shadows he says I belong in. He belongs to the Demi-Geist clans in the Barrens past the Narrows, he says I belong there with the others. Like hell I do. And the one who pains me the most...Jazz herself. It was Dash, that caused her death, he was aiming his gun for me, but Jazz took the bullet instead when she playfully shoved me out of the way. Out of the way of Sam's weak hit that is, she playfully caught it before the bullet lodged itself straight in her heart. She came back for revenge on Dash, that's her only goal. But she leaves whenever I show up, or our parents show up, with tears in her eyes saying she's sorry._

 _It pains me so much I cry every time she shows up. Jazz can't even be considered an enemy. Worst part is, Dash paid his way out of prison. Even gloats about how he got away with murder, and would do it again wth the rest of us Fentons. I ignore him, he doesn't deserve the time of day. He doesn't deserve to be free. No matter how many lawsuits we filed against him, all we ended up getting was a large amount of cash. All of which went into destroying the ghosts, they blamed ghosts for Jazz's death. Thinking Dash could have been overshadowed. Yeah right, his eyes were still blue-Violet every time I tried to make myself think that, but watching_ _the video to confirm and no signs of possession were shown._

 _It's times like these when I wish I never had powers. That the portal never turned on. Hell! That we never moved from California to Amity Park after changing our names! Yes, that's right, we changed our names. Before Daniel Lyre Fenton, I was Ray Lyre Nightingale. Jasmine Madeline Fenton was Jade Gloria Nightingale. Mom was always Madeline Orile, which switched to Nightingale when she married. And dad was Jackson Nightingale after his ancestor, a witch hunter._

 _I wish I could go by Ray again. I hate the name...Daniel. I hate Dan. I hate Danny even! I just want my real name back, but mom and dad always say no. Yet, Jazz was buried under her real name, in California under the Nightingale family gravesite. Which is reclouse, hidden, peaceful, and beautiful. It's a branch off the main graveyard there, but Nevermind that. I snuck inside the house in human form, since now my ghost form is detected within eight metres of the house. I slipped the bay window closed and under a blanket on the bed beneath the window just as mom came in. "Danny? What's the matter?" She asked._

 _"I hate my name." I hissed out._

 _"Honey, we left magic behind, you know that. It's a bunch of nonsense!"_

 _"And so are ghosts. Yet look where that got Jade becaus of your stupid portal. Our stupid family name of hunting ghosts. It got my sister killed."_

 _"Daniel Lyre Fenton! How dare-"_

 _"NO! I am NOT Daniel. I am Ray Lyre Nightingale! I hate that name, Daniel Lyre Fenton. Fenton. Tch. However you came up with that crap name I have no idea!" I yelled at her, interrupting what would have been a long, hurtful, rant of hers._

 _She froze, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to say something just as an alarm went off. That's the city hall ghost detector? Why is it going off now? Beerain isn't attacking for another week, as per her pattern. Vortex I beat yesterday, he wouldn't be back today. Skulker and Box Ghost are gone, so they wouldn't be attacking as per their usual time...right. They'd be attacking now wouldn't they? Undergrowth, beat him back three days ago to a pulp, he wouldn't be back yet...Jazz isn't after the city hall. Dash is on the other side of the state for a football tournament right now, so it wouldn't be my sister..._

 _Alice? Nah, she only attacks during the day. Fright Knight? No, I broke the Soul Shredder in our last fight. Takes him a few months to fix it. Klearly? No, the Demi-Geist would still be recovering from the beta down I just gave him not even three hours ago. So, who?...Lumch Lady? But, ever since Box Ghost she's been recluse and in hiding! Even my senses couldn't find her for the distraught ghost community. Mom shot off, no! Not another one! I slipped out through the window and jumped, transforming invisibly and shooting off to the City Hall. I only hope I make it!_

Alas, I didn't. And the fight ended up with me trying to get Lunch Lady out of harms way. I had remembered a portal hidden under the school that opened when spectral energy willed it to. Except, it was by the boiler. The resulting explosion after they destroyed her under my watch and care, and injured me severely, was devestating. I just barely turned them intangible, the explosion ended, I phased them out of the rubble and left them there for authorities to take care of. They were battered and bruised, they'd assume it was a ghost, since they thought they destroyed me. For now, anyways.

The school was completely destroyed, luckily Sam, Tucker, and I never kept anything in our lockers. Since our peers would ruin it all otherwise. Next day we had all gathered outside the school, pretending that we hadn't known the school had exploded. Parents heard the news ten minted later, and arrived to rake us home, but Lancer and Isiyama stopped them by saying there was alternatives. I glanced at my friends. They shrugged and turned their attention forward. "We have decided, and arranged, for our students to either attend at Helios Academy until the school can be fixed. Or Selphie Academy. Both are magic schools, but it's all we could get on such short notice." Lancer announced.

Selphie was horrible, military like. I preferred Helios, and so got the Helios form. It asked for true name, awakened name, and even if I had magic. I walked to the magic district to see if I could tell if I had magic. The mana flow, I could feel that clearly. It wrapped around any being with magic and let them draw on it. But I never paid attention to myself. It's like mana was hesitant to touch me. I was eventually directed to a friendly shop in a kids and family district. They had me hold this ball, which glowed a black and dark acidic looking ice blue, with a white sheen to it on the outer ring, like my spectral aura. They were shocked for a few moments, before saying I had a Shadow magic affinity, with a rating of five on the minor scale. Minor being under 17.

I was definitely powerful for someone who had never used mama before. I paid a visit to Clockwork, he did some tests alongside Pandora and Frostbite. Who determined my ghost core absorbed mana into my practically dead and suppressed magical core due to my parents' doing. Which revived it to be as strong as it had to be. And with my continuous absorbing of mana, which is why it seems mana is hesitant to approach me when it really prefers to swarm me. I'd stop absorbing it when my magical core was fully restored in a few days time. I returned to the magical community, seeing as a lot of my peers were moving into the district set aside in a few hotels as apartments for us until everything was sorted out in a few days.

I filled out the Helios form, saying I had an affinity for shadow magic, and putting down my true name. Ray Lure Nightingale. They'd be able to figure it out from there. I went shopping the next day after sending in my form, without my parents since they were still in the hospital and had no say in what I did since I was sixteen and could choose my own god damn school. After collecting my school supplies they responded I needed for mana control and magic classes until I left the school, I went for clothes. Clothes are very simple out here, seeing as they don't care for trends like the non magical do.

I bought plain black and white long sleeves, all tight, with matching pairs of slacks. Black and white boots with black and/or white laces. And some form of shawl or tunic that wraps around the neck and shoulders, but is longer in the front and back, with the addition of not covering more than two or three inches of the arm and all of the sides. They often have decorative patterns and even hoods. Multiple of which I bought in casual and casual-formal styles. I had the mind to buy a few more casual-formal looking shirts and pants in the same style, shoes, and hair ties. Lastly, I bought some cosmetics.

Walking down the street I noticed that many people were buying winter clothes, shit. But...no. It would look to suspicious if I didn't at leak have a winter cloak. I stepped in to a store to buy two, and a pair of snow boots. I was roped into buying a scarf that matched as well, which came with a few summer ones that matched my other shawl/cloak things. I slipped into my home to pack all my things at Fentonworks. Tch, what a horrid name. I practiced a bit with the Kohl and light black eyeshadow until I had my style down, then packed that away in a plastic bag along with my facial washes and other toiletries. Hmm, almost out. Guess I have more shopping to do today. Dammit.

I looked through my closet, a few black shirts with Japanese lettering on it or Korean lettering stating dead, spirit, spectre, and death God were there. For kicks I'd bring them. I also threw in my black and white shorts and sports shirts for my workouts or casual days. A pair of black converses ended up going along with a pair of running shoes. Might as well be prepared right? And I only have...seven pairs of shoes. One pair of sneakers, one pair of converses, one pair of winter boots, two pairs of boots to match my outfits, and two pairs for casual-formal setting. No formal shoes as of yet. I put in my phone and laptop, seeing as they run on ecto-energy. And my matching IPod. They could connect to the Internet anywhere. Three thermoses went in for emergencies, but no portal maker seeing as I could do that myself.

My bamboo flute was set beside my slightly small suitcase in its case with its cleaners and maintenance supplies inside. My sheet music for it in my suitcase. I went through my books, all kid stuff really. Maybe Jade's room would have something to read? She did love reading...and she did leave all her things to me. I'd bring Bearbert Einstein, I couldn't leave that. And her graduation photos, those I had to keep. Pictures from when we were kids. I set my advanced astronomy and astrology books aside on my bed, and went to her room to collect the forementioned items. Setting those on my bed, before looking through her bookshelves. That's when she showed up. "Ray? Are you leaving? Or just looking for something to read?" She asked sadly, reverting to my true name.

"Jade? Both, actually. Casper was destroyed by our parents last night. I'm bringing Bearbert and pictures with me, stop by when you want to, k sis?" I asked her, transforming myself.

I shut the alarms off, I don't need the annoying pieces of technology after all. She hugged me tightly and vanished, leaving me alone. I cried for a bit, she always leaves. She can't handle seeing us. She can't, and it hurts. At least she spoke this time. Before leaving? I noticed the time, aren't my parents coming home today? Shit. I scanned Jade's bookshelves, drawing some books out on criminal studies, law studies, forensics, and crime investigation, setting those aside. I pulled an interesting book on criminal psychology, and another on Criminal Victim Psychology.

She had a few books on mythology from Sam, and some on technology from Tucker. I decided to take a peek at them in my free time. Then the Nightingale family history book caught my eye. I thought dad burned this! It's a Grimmoire! A large book of knowledge stating our direct family history, but also the disgraces! The magicals! Their magic and spells! Their remedies and inventions. It's all in this one book. I hurriedly hid it under the pile of books as my parents barged in the house, I scurried to my room and hid the Grimmoire under my clothes as they barged in. Acting as if I was calmly packing. "Daniel. Where are you going? _What are you doing?_ Is the better question." Mom demanded.

"Packing, mother. And it's _Ray._ Not Daniel. As for where I'm going, anyone going to Helios or Selphie, which is everyone, has to go to one of two locations to stay at until Casper is fixed. So we are close enough to the school's we can ride in carriages or walk instead of having to drive by car through the rustic communities." I answered, packing away the last of what I was taking into my bag and suitcase.

"You are not going to either of those...freak schools!" Dad yelled.

"Oh? Is that why you almost destroyed my magical core entirely? Jade's to? Yea, you are horrible people. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back here. That's for sure. I've already applied for Helios, good bye." I said, storming past them and down the stairs with my belongings.

As for where I'll live afterwards, well. I do have a lair in the ghost zone, and I own the mansion in California, as well as all Nightingale properties since my dad gave them up to me. I had the lawyer state all properties were to be under city control unless a descendant were to keep the Nightingale name and claim control. Low and behold, that's what I did. I may have been registered as Daniel, but I'll always be Ray.


End file.
